Rain Of Ecstasy
by FreedomFallenStar
Summary: How funny is it that feelings can change the weather! What happens when Yoh is about to finish Hao off for good? LEMON ONE-SHOT HAO-YOH


Hey Hey guys! OKAY so I've been kind of bored since I finished my exam, and I've had some free time. So instead of doing HOMEWORK :P I decided to write you guys another one-shot.

I WAS NOT INSPIRED WHILE WRITING THIS! Just to let you guys know ;)

Like I said I was bored while writing this so it will not be as good as my other fics. But still ENJOY!

BTW this will be a little different instead of both characters being dirty ;) I'm gona let Hao take control all the way for once!

SHOUT OUT to SK-fan7 :D UR AWESOME !

Ok on with the STORY!

"Rain of ecstasy"

Yoh's face was glistening in the burning sun as more sweat poured down his face. It was hard for him to catch a breath after all this fatigue. Yoh looked up only to see a huge fiery fist shooting him towards the hard cement.

Moaning from the surge of pain that flew through him, he looked up only to meet with another pair of onyx eyes.

" Admit it Yoh, you can't kill me I'm too powerful" Said Hao as he looked at him.

Yoh immediately got up, and fused once again with his samurai performing spirit control. Anger was written all over his face as he breathed heavily looking at his twin.

Hao shook his head.

"Yoh, I always thought your motivation was staying calm, so you don't get corrupted, and yet you have so much hatred towards me" He said as he smirked.

The two were standing about 2 metres from each other. Both said nothing. The atmosphere could probably wake the dead from the amount of emotions that were flowing in the polluted atmosphere.

Suddenly Hao's spirit control started to fade, leaving only a brunette haired shaman standing there, looking at his other half.

_'Does that mean I won'_

Hao smiled.

"Of course not Otouto" Hao said answering his thoughts.

"Well not yet anyway. I will let you finish me off. Only then I will know that through this whole journey you truly did not feel any positive emotions towards me" Hao said.

_'Is he joking? Me emotions to him? What the hell!'_

However something inside Yoh was telling him that Hao was dead serious. By the look on his face, it truly looked that Hao was serious about this situation.

Hao spread his arms out, revealing his wounded chest by the sunlight.

"Kill me" Hao said looking truthfully at Yoh.

Meanwhile Yoh had all this furiyoku building inside of him for the final blast. He got his sword ready was was preparing to strike.

Before anything damage happened something told Yoh to look Hao in the eyes. Yoh's furiyoku was at its maximum level and then it happened.

Everything stopped.

Yoh stopped.

His furiyoku stopped.

His heart stopped.

All because he looked into his eyes. It wasn't just any glance, Yoh gazed into his eyes and saw stars. Even biggers stars that were hanging from Hao's ears. It was pure beauty. Along with guilt, regret, sympathy. But lastly there was one thing that outshined the rest. Love.

Yoh's sword dropped and before he knew it he was facing his brother face to face.

"I knew it" Hao whispered to him.

"You love me after all".

Onyx stared into onyx. Their gaze was like a telepathic message. Hao stared at Yoh with a serious face. But soon it was replaced with a calm expression as he ran the side of his hand along Yoh's cheek.

Yoh shivered under this touch.

However it felt so wrong yet so right.

The sun cleared through all the commotion and droplets of rain dropped on the twin's noses.

Hao ignored the weather change and still looked at Yoh. His hand was now running down the other's neck.

Yoh didn't even see this coming when he felt a pair of hot luscious lips on top of his. As soon as lips made contact both twins eyes were closed enjoying the miracle spark that was being created inside of their bodies.

The kiss started of slow. Hao parted his lips and kissed Yoh softly. Yoh lost in the whole situation lost control of himself and parted his lips too. At this point the rain was daggering down with a huge force.

But both ignore the rain and continued sharing their moment.

Hao couldn't take it any more and slid his tongue inside Yoh's mouth, exploring all corners, all exposed spaces of his mouth, tasting the other's saliva, cherishing at is if it was the most precious water created by gods.

One of Hao's hands rested on the back of Yoh's head, while the other was on his waist. He pulled Yoh closer and closer to him. By the sudden touch of Hao's waist against Yoh's, Yoh threw his arms around Hao's neck bringing him closer begging for more. Yoh battled with Hao's tongue, as both tried to keep as much control as possible.

Hao pushed Yoh next to a pillar as he left his lips and left a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

Yoh released a small moan from the pleasure as his eyelids closed. It was too good to be true. Until he yelled even louder when he realised what Hao just did.

The older brunette bit onto the younger's neck, leaving a love bite behind.

"You're Hao's property now" Hao whispered to his ear sexily, as he rested his hands on the younger's chest.

Slowly Hao began to take of Yoh's clothes. As he finished taking of his shirt, he reached for the bottoms and urged to feel the bulge in his pants. He smirked and rubbed the bulge in Yoh's pants.

Yoh's hips slightly flinched as he let out a long moan.

Hao with force took of his pants, releasing Yoh's inpatient erection. Everything was moving too fast for Yoh to catch up until he felt Hao's erection inside his tight anus.

Yoh moaned from pain fighting back the tears that began forming in his eyes.

"Ahhh.. Haaaaao!" Yoh moaned.

"Sshh Yoh, You know you want it as much as I do" Hao whispered into his ear.

Yoh didn't even notice that his back was to Hao. Bummer for him, he couldn't look at Hao's orgasmic face.

Hao kept his hands on Yoh's hips as he began moving in a steady rhythm. Soon Yoh's moans of pain turned into moans of ecstatic pleasure.

Hao began pumping into Yoh with a steady rhythm hitting the 'spot' perfectly.

"Mmm, you're so fucking hot" Hao whispered as he started pumping Yoh's erection.

Yoh's moans were at that point were an erotic composition of a variety of different moans.

"Mm, Hao Do-Don't stop, you're hitting the sp-spot, ahhh!" Yoh moaned.

Yoh's moans made Hao go faster, and Yoh's moans were increasing.

"Ahh harder" Yoh moaned.

"Can't hear you, was that a dare?" Hao whispered, as the rain hit every part of his naked body.

At this point they were both wet. Inside and out. Water was dripping from Hao's hair like an uncontrollable fountain, while he pumped into Yoh.

"Ugh, I fucking dare you to go harder!" Yoh yelled.

Hao at this point was in heaven. Hearing Yoh say such dirty things made him mad.

Hao didn't obey Yoh and went harder and faster. His balls were now slapping on his wet skin, faster and faster each time.

Yoh's eyes were at the back of his head, as he held onto the pillar, moaning like a wild animal, pleading for more food.

"Yoh.. I'm gona... ahh" Hao said.

Then Hao thrusted the last time into Yoh, really hard with full force, with Yoh's ass engulfing the whole of Hao's size.

Both brother's came at the same time.

"YOH WAKE UP!" Hao Yelled.

Yoh awoke with a startle looking around to find only his brother standing beside his bed.

"ANNA'S GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T START YOUR TRAINING. IT'S PAST 9 AM!" Hao yelled.

Yoh's eyes grew wide with fear. Firstly he engulfed his dream.

_'It was just a dream'_

"What was" Hao asked, arms crossed.

"Erm, nothing just had a nightmare nii chan" Yoh lied.

"More like a fantasy ain't it Yoh, you want me too much" Hao said as he walked out of his room closing the door behind him laughing.

Yoh sat there embarrassed, realising Hao knew about his dream.

The brunette sighed and got up to get dressed, only then he realised he was naked, covered in his sperm.

"Did Hao wank me off?"

Yeah Guys whatcha think?

I know not the most interesting story, but at some point I have to fall apart as a writer right?

So Yeah I hope you guys liked this at least a little bit, didn't take me very long to write, so it's kind of short.

So yeah, please Review, tell me what you think, possibly giving me suggestions for my next one shot.

READ THIS:

Unfortunately, I may not be updating so often anymore, as I have major exams coming up, and well I hate to say it but I have to STUDY :'(

However I will try to post a new fic at least once a month, possible twice.

I'M ALSO PLANNING ON WRITING MY FIRST MULTI CHAPTER STORY!

So pleasee! If you have any interesting plots, then please do share, as at the moment my mind is empty!

LOVE YA GUYS!

FUNGA FU FU!

CHICCHEE NA!

HAO IS SEXY!

Mwah :*

xx adrii xx


End file.
